deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Arcaedia/Cut content
TL;DR: should I make a 'cut content' page for Deus Ex including the (notable amount of) stuff not included in the game? I hopefully won't be talking to the wall here but I want to share something that I've been thinking about over the last few days. Having skimmed through the Special:allpages section of the wiki, I noticed a number of articles detailing enemies that were cut from the final version of Deus Ex: Invisible War. Most of these articles are really brief and, in my opinion, don't really require a whole page dedicated to them. I was thinking of amalgamating these pages together, making a sort of "cut content" page but in particular I'd like to do something similar for Deus Ex. I've come across a number of things in the Deus Ex game files that didn't make it into the final game. Most of this stuff I think is pretty well known or at least I've seen mentioned on other sites. However I don't think a lot of it, even the well known stuff, features on the wiki -- although I noticed some stuff on the 'Deus Ex beta release' article. Also there are a number of snippets of dialogue that I found that I haven't seen anywhere else (I searched for them on YouTube to no avail) and some of it is quite interesting, even if it doesn't tell us anything new. As an example, this is an exchange between Morgan Everett and Bob Page via the infolink during the Area 51 mission I haven't had the chance to listen to all the dialogue in the game files (because obviously there is a LOT) so I don't know what else I might find in there! Here is a quick list of some of the other things I think should be included: *That dialogue about Paul being married to Maggie Chow *The moon mission - this is well known but I was surprised to see that there are textures for that level in the game files. I didn't realise it lasted that far in to development. Maybe I could upload some of the textures? *The Whitehouse mission (including the Meads) *This (really adorable) picture of Manderley, Paul and Jaime enjoying a few beers in Hong Kong (although it's hard to tell if Paul is enjoying himself or not) . *The dialogue between JC and Paul where JC states he's staying loyal to UNATCO - in fairness that ''was ''included in the game but it was obviously meant to allow you to go down a 'Loyal to UNATCO MJ12' route. Maybe the scrapped, fourth "bad" where you side with Bob Page was meant to be the outcome of this route? *any other interesting pieces of dialogue that I find (my personal favourite so far is where JC calls the grays "tough little buggers") *Sam Carter has an infolink icon but, as far as I've experience, he doesn't speak to JC via the infolink *Convo between Tracer Tong and Juan Lebedev discussing whether or not to kill JC *Convo between Ford Schick and JC after you've rescued him - apparently this wasn't intentionally 'cut' but he doesn't show up in Smuggler's layer so you can't hear it So, if anyone read this, what do you think? Do you think a "cut content" page would be worthwhile? I would be more than willing to make one. Any suggestions would be appreciated. Category:Blog posts